


Dare You To

by dark0angel13, Jessica0016



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica0016/pseuds/Jessica0016
Summary: It all started with a simple bet. New University student, Lucy Heartfilia,  meets a new group of friends with an unbreakable bond and assure Lucy that her time at Magnolia University is going to be a wild ride full of surprises. It's not long before Lucy and Natsu Dragneels paths cross, one pure and full of love, the other full of regret and hidden secrets. Can they bring each other to the light, or will their pasts destroy any hope for the future? Just as things semm to be getting a little brighter, something utterly unexpected happens and tosses their lives into total disarry! Is their bond strong enough to pull through or will they end up making the ultimate sacrafice?





	Dare You To

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborated story I have had the honor of writing with Dark0angel13 and am very excited to share it with you all! Please feel free to post what you think either in the comments or through a message! All feedback is welcome and I hope you enjoy!

“Hey,” Lucy knocks twice on the open door and looks around tentatively, her bag clutched tightly in her hand. “Anyone here?” There was a loud thud from the far end of the room and she raises a brow when a small girl, cursing and rubbing her head opens the door. 

 

“Hey,” her voice is laced with pain but she holds out a hand, “I’m Levy McGarden. Looks like we’re going to be roommates.”  

 

“Lucy Heartfilia,” She smiles and takes the outstretched hand, “it’s nice to meet you.”  

 

“Welcome to Magnolia University,” Levy smiles and turns on her heel to replace the book that fell, continuing as she lines the shelf. “It’s pretty relaxed here so feel free to make yourself at home. Sorry, I already claimed this half but you get the side closest to the bathroom.”  

 

Lucy could agree to this, nodding as she plops her duffel onto the bed. The room itself is decent in size, allowing each girl to have enough space to herself. It’s on the second floor so she has a good view of the court yard and it also just so happened to be in the building closest to the cafeteria. Her stomach was growling just thinking about food.  

 

“I’m cool with this side.” She smiled and approaches the smaller girl, admiring the hundreds of books she’s trying to cram into the tiny bookshelf next to her bed. “I think you need a bigger bookshelf, Levy.”  

 

“Tell me about it,” Levy huffs, “but we’re only allowed one bookshelf in the dorms.”  

 

“Well, maybe you can take a break and show me around campus? I just moved to Magnolia so I don’t know the area yet.” Levy agrees enthusiastically and Lucy is bombarded with strange facts about the school and its buildings as they exit.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“So this,” Levy motions to the large gymnasium and Lucy gasps at its magnitude, “is where the kendo and martial arts teams practice. They have a building all their own.” Levy opens the doors and the sheer magnitude of it has Lucy’s eyes widening.  

 

“Holy shit.” She can’t think of anything else to say and her voice echoes around them.  

 

“That was my first reaction too.” Levy chuckles and motions for her to follow. “If you’re into martial arts of any kind you can train here.”  

 

“I’m not a fighter,” a nervous laugh escapes her “I prefer books and puzzles.”  

 

“A girl after my own heart,” Levy winks, “you and I are gonna get along just fine.”  

 

They ascend the stairs and Levy points out the captains’ offices as well as the different equipment and Lucy is fully impressed. If the library building was anywhere as impressive as this, she’s going to love it here.  

 

“This building even has its own showers, so you don’t have to walk back to the dorm.” Levy spoke automatically now and Lucy has a feeling she’s not actually speaking to her but she nods anyway.  

 

Levy goes on to tell her the history of Kendo and how the university came to have its team and Lucy can hear the excitement in her voice.  

 

“You seem really excited about this.”  

 

“Only because the captain of the kendo team is one of my best friends. You’ll like Erza,” Levy explains as she opens the door to the sauna, “she’s—oh dear god!”  

 

Levy freezes in place and Lucy has to stop short as her eyes travel the room. It’s filled with steam but even through that, they can both see the two bodies entwined against the hot stones. Lucy feels the heat rush to her cheeks and words fail her. Her jaw may have even hit the floor, she couldn’t recall. The heavy breathing that echoed around the room stops abruptly and she can see a flash of red before shouts ring out.  

 

“Oh shit!”  

 

“Jesus Christ knock before coming in here!”  

 

“Sorry!” Levy turns and pulls Lucy out of the room so fast, they’re both breathing hard when they stop at the main door to the building.  

 

“Were...Were they having sex?” Lucy already knows the answer but feels the need to ask anyway.  

 

“Yeah.”  

 

“Who was that?”  

 

“That would be Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez,” Levy’s voice is shaky but she laughs nervously, “I swear she’s really cool.” 

 

“Are they dating?” Why is she even asking this question? Lucy has no idea, all she can see is their naked bodies in her mind and she needed a distraction.  

 

“I didn’t think so,” Levy laughs and they continue on, “but after seeing that I’m not so sure.” 

 

The rest of the day isn’t nearly as exciting as the sauna incident and Lucy is both relieved and disappointed. This was college for God’s sake, shouldn’t there be people fucking everywhere? Levy has to leave for her afternoon class, leaving Lucy to roam the administrative building alone but she doesn’t mind. Starting tomorrow they will share psychology 204 and she’s excited to know someone in her class.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

“Excuse me?” Lucy heard the receptionist the first time but was having a hard time comprehending the message. “My English literature credits didn’t transfer?” She’s all but hissing as she speaks. She worked her ass off for that credit, her professor was a dick, his class was almost impossible to pass, and this woman is telling her it was all for nothing?  

 

“I’m sorry but your existing credit is only equivalent to a first year literature class. You must take contemporary literature 201 if you wish to continue your degree.” The woman’s voice is robotic as she speaks, almost as if she’s said this before and Lucy is doing her best to control her temper.  

 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” She counters, crossing her arms. The woman has the audacity to sigh and turns the monitor so Lucy can see and the blonde is so close to losing her shit it’s not even funny.  

 

“I’m sorry but that’s how this institute works Ms. Heartfilia. In order to continue towards your degree, this class is mandatory.”  

 

“Fine.” Is all Lucy replies with, afraid that the venom in her tone will leak out if she says anymore. The woman smirks and finishes the transfer work and Lucy is storming out of the office as soon as humanly possible.  

 

“I fucking hate this place already.” She mumbles to no one in particular while she jogs down the stairs, only to run face first into a hard chest. She stumbles back but catches her balance.  

 

“I’m so sorry,” She begins bowing slightly, “I wasn’t paying at—“ her words fail her when she notices who it was she bumped into.  

 

“It’s no problem—“ the man visibly stiffens and she can see the red that rushes to his face, her own face surely matching his in shade. It was the blue haired boy Erza had been fucking earlier that day. Lucy couldn’t believe her luck. Or her lack of it.  

 

There is an awkward silence for almost too long before he clears his throat and shoves his hand through his hair.  

 

“I wanted to apologize… About earlier.” His voice is strained and Lucy knows he’s struggling to keep his cool.  

 

“No, no it’s okay.” She laughs anxiously, “we shouldn’t have just barged in there like that. I just transferred this year and my roommate was showing me around campus.”  

 

“Welcome to Magnolia University,” he holds out a hand, “I’m Jellal Fernandez. It’s nice to meet you.” Just like that the tension breaks and she’s moving to grasp his hand.  

 

“I’m Lucy Heartfilia.” I’m sorry I caught you fucking in the sauna, she wants to add but decides against it at the last minute and smiles.  

 

“I have a captains meeting to attend, but if you have any questions and Levy isn’t around, feel free to ask me or Erza for help.” He’s gone before she can respond but not before he casts her a smile and she’s left staring after him like an idiot.  

 

Lucy decides to break for lunch while Levy finishes her class, so she heads to the dining hall and she is not disappointed. Her eyes wander over all the different options and she feels her stomach growl.  

 

“Holy shit it’s a food court.” She speaks more to herself than anyone but a voice from behind startles her from her thoughts.  

 

“Impressive huh?” The voice is smooth, soft and feminine and Lucy is nodding blankly as she turns to greet the new person.  

 

“Yeah this place is insa—“ she chokes on her words when she sees the red head before her. “Holy shit it’s you.” She can’t help the surprise in her voice and she can feel the heat rush to her cheeks. Of all the times to run into her of all people. It would have to be today.  

 

“Ah you’re the one who was with Levy earlier. I’m Erza,” the woman smiles and drapes an arm over her shoulders, “it’s nice to meet you.”  

 

Lucy doesn’t know what to do or how to respond so she simply nods and stiffens.  

 

“Are you alright?” The question rolls of Erza’s tongue effortlessly; almost as if she doesn’t care that Lucy walked in on them and she can’t for the life of her understand why.  

 

“Y-yeah I’m fine why wouldn’t I be?” She stammers and let’s out a nervous laugh, “Most people start off with a hand shake though.”  

 

“I figured a hand shake would be too formal since you’ve already seen me naked.” Lucy didn’t know it was possible to be so embarrassed.  

 

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” She counters flustered and feels Erza laugh beside her.  

 

“I know,” Erza pauses to steer them towards the food line, “I’m not saying you did.”  

 

“Then how the hell are you so calm right now? I would be dying of embarrassment.” Lucy finds herself almost hysterical when she finishes and Erza laughs again.  

 

“I’m very proud of my body so I don’t mind. I’ve got nothing to hide.” The wink is what does it for Lucy and she can feel steam leaving her ears.  

 

“Oh… Well that makes one of us…” Lucy honestly doesn’t know how to respond to this woman. “I’m Lucy Heartfilia, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”  

 

“I wish I could stay and chat but I’ve got physics in ten minutes so I’ve gotta go,” Erza takes a pen and writes her number on Lucy’s hand before standing. “If you wanna hang out later hit me up. Or if you have any questions feel free to ask. Welcome to Magnolia University.”  

 

Lucy is left stunned into silence as her eyes travel from the red head, to the number written on her hand, and back again before it dawns on her. How the fuck did Erza know she was new? It doesn’t matter, she decides suddenly and gets into the closest food line.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

“Hey Lucy, sorry I took so long,” Levy calls from the business building and Lucy looks up from her place on the grass. “Our intro ran a little late.”  

 

“No worries Levy, I’ve just been reading.” She flashes a smile to the bluenette.  

 

“Oh what are you reading?” Levy sprawls out next to her and studies the back of the book.  

 

“It’s a suspense novel, you’d like it.”  

 

“You’ll have to let me borrow it sometime.” Levy smiles and looks past her, waving frantically as she sprang to her feet. Lucy, thoroughly confused at this point, sets her book down to follow with her eyes.  

 

“Hey, Gajeel!” Levy practically jumps into his arms and Lucy feels her mouth run dry. The man approaching was huge, scruffy, and absolutely terrifying. He has to be a jock, she thinks as her eyes roam his muscles.  

 

“Hey shrimp, how are ya?” He chuckles and let’s her dangle from his neck before they both take a seat next to Lucy. “I’m Gajeel Redfox, nice to meet ya Blondie.”  

 

She introduces herself and looks to Levy for help. This man is intimidating and she doesn’t know how to talk to him.  

 

“Gajeel here is our resident musician.” Of all the things Levy could have said, she was not expecting that.  

 

“Come again?” She asks in disbelief and stiffens when Gajeel scoffs.  

 

“You got a problem with music?” He’s hissing as he talks and Lucy feels her heart jump into her throat.  

 

“No, not at all I love music.” She stammers and scoots back. She definitely doesn’t want to piss this guy off.  

 

“Hey Metal Head, stop scaring the new girl.” The voice that drifts to her ears is smooth and confident and Lucy looks up to see another dark haired man approaching. He seems normal, she thinks and sighs in relief. Until he takes off his shirt and tackles Gajeel instead of sitting.  

 

“Get the fuck off me ya damn fish.” Gajeel retorts, shoving the new guy away.  

 

“Gray put your shirt back on. No stripping in front of my new roommate.” Levy interjects to throw her water bottle at them both. And curses when gray drinks what’s left before throwing it back at her.  

 

“I’m Gray Fullbuster.” Is all he says and nods in her direction before he’s tackled from behind and a high pitched voice joins the fray; Lucy can barely keep up.  

 

“Gray darling, we’re going to be late for practice. Stop being gay and let’s go.” Another bluenette catches Lucy’s eye and she smiles, “I’m Juvia Locksar, it’s nice to meet you. Levy has already told us so much about you. All I have to say is to never come near my Gray-sama and we won’t have any problems.” She’s then dragging Gray away before Lucy has a chance to reply and Levy chuckles.  

 

“Those two are on the swim team together. They’re almost inseparable.”  

 

Almost? Lucy wants to ask but decides against it and smiles. Everyone is so kind to her here, she can’t wait to know them all better.  

 

“I’m so happy I transferred to this school.” She doesn’t speak to anyone in particular but Levy nods and agrees enthusiastically.  

 

“Me too Lucy.”  

 

College life is going to be fucking awesome.  


End file.
